herofandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Vincent Ly/Tomboys and Girly Girls
Tomboys Kim Possible.png|Kim Possible (character) Sailor moon crystal render by luna ris-d7gg8or.png|Sailor Moon (character) Cha emi img.jpg|Emi (Dance Dance Revolution series) Lisa Simpson.png|Lisa Simpsons (The Simpsons) Buttercupyeppa.png|Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) Ryuuko Matoi.png|Ryuko Matoi (Kill la Kill) The Loud House Lynn Nickelodeon-1.png|Lynn Loud Jr. (The Loud House) MML2RollCaskett.jpg|Roll Caskett (Mega Man Legends series) Yumi-0.jpg|Yumi Yoshimura (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) Natalie Ape Escape Million Monkeys.png|Natalie (Ape Escape series) Star Butterfly.jpg|Star Butterfly (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) Fionna.png|Fionna Mertens (Adventure Time) Velma_1.png|Velma Dinkley (Scooby-Doo franchise) Sun Shangxiang Artwork (DW9).png|Sun Shangxiang (Romance of the Three Kingdoms/Dynasty Warriors series) Pastel (Twin Bee).jpeg|Pastel (TwinBee series) Frida Suárez.jpg|Frida Suárez (El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera) Heroes - Jolyne.png|Jolyne Kujo (JoJo's Bizzare Adventure series) Trini Kwan.jpg|Trini Kwan (Power Rangers) 339px-Asuka Kazama - Full-body CG Art Image - Tekken 6.png|Asuka Kazama (Tekken series) Ashleyspinelli.jpg|Ashely Spinelli (Disney's Recess) 08b9d0f4e38a3b35866d941b7673cb62.png|Jenny Wakeman (My Life as a Teenage Robot) Daphne_1.png|Daphne Blake (Scooby-Doo franchise) Render- Sam 1.png|Sam Manson (Danny Phantom) Cv mb.png|Bessie Higgenbottom (The Mighty B!) Kasugano Sakura.png|Sakura Kasugano (Street Fighter series) Vambre from Mighty Magiswords.png|Vambre Warrior (Mighty Magisword) ZX Aile.png|Aile (Mega Man ZX series) Shareena Wickett.jpg|Shareena Wickett (Detention) Guan Yinping Artwork (DW9).png|Guan Yinping (Romance of the Three Kingdoms/Dynasty Warriors series) Princess-mononoke-princess-mononoke-16450786-1024-768.jpg|San (Princess Mononoke) Gaz-foot.jpg|Gaz Membrane (Invader Zim) Shantae artwork.png|Shantae (character) Natsumi Hinata.png|Natsumi Hinata (Sgt. Frog) The Loud House Lisa Nickelodeon.png|Lisa Loud (The Loud House) May Anime Artwork.png|May (Pokemon) Amy.png|Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog series) Vanellope von Schweetz.png|Vanellope von Schweetz (Wreck-It Ralph) Turanga Leela.png|Turanga Leela (Futurama) Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Coco Bandicoot.png|Coco Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot series) NyaCGI2018.png|Nya (LEGO Ninjago) Nami.png|Nami (One Piece) Sora Takenouchi promo.png|Sora Takenouchi (Digimon franchise) Lana showing her love for animals..png|Lana Loud (The Loud House) DOA6 Ayane Render.png|Ayane (Ninja Gaiden/Dead or Alive series) Konata-san.gif|Konata Izumi (Lucky Star) Kagami-san.gif|Kagami Hiiragi (Lucky Star) Numbuh 5.png|Numbuh 5 (Codename: Kids Next Door) Wendy Corduroy.png|Wendy Corduroy (Gravity Falls) Daisy SSBU.png|Princess Daisy (Mario franchise) F3DB5C32-C690-42CA-941A-1395CB38206B.gif|Gi (Captain Planet and the Planeteers) Videl School.png|Videl (Dragon Ball franchise) Yoko Littner 4.png|Yoko Littner (Gurren Lagann) Ranma_mujer_render.png|Ranma Saotome (female form (Ranma 1/2)) Sakura Haruno (Part II).png|Sakura Haruno (Naruto franchise) April2.png|April O'Neil (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise) Batgirl (DCAU).png|Batgirl (DC Universe) Nanami01.gif|Nanami (Suikoden II) Kh2-yuffie.png|Yuffie Kisaragi (Final Fantasy VII) Raven render.png|Raven (DC Universe) Girly Girls 150px-Mabel Pines.png|Mabel Pines (Gravity Falls) Bubbles-pic.png|Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) Ami.jpg|Ami Onuki (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) Kuki.jpg|Numbuh 3 (Codename: Kids Next Door) Tsukasa-san.gif|Tsukasa Hiiragi (Lucky Star) Peach SSBU.png|Princess Peach (Super Mario series) KimberlyHart2.jpg|Kimberly Ann Hart (Power Rangers) DOA6 Kasumi Render.png|Kasumi (Dead or Alive series) 130px-Dawn BW2.png|Dawn (Pokemon) Bao Sanniang Artwork (DW9).png|Bao Sanniang (Romance of the Three Kingdoms/Dynasty Warriors series) Newch yuni img.jpg|Yuni (Dance Dance Revolution series) DOA5 Pai Render.png|Pai Chan (Virtua Fighter series) Daphne_1.png|Daphne Blake (Scooby-Doo franchise) Lori Running.png|Lori Loud (The Loud House) Fio-ms6.png|Fio Germi (Metal Slug series) Hinata Hyuga.png|Hinata Hyuga (Naruro franchise) 200px-Tootie Stockart.png|Tootie (The Fairly Oddparents) The_Qiaos.jpg|Two Qiaos (Romance of the Three Kingdoms/Dynasty Warriors series) Leni.png|Leni Loud (The Loud House) Wang Yuanji Artwork (DW9).png|Wang Yuanji (Romance of the Three Kingdoms/Dynasty Warriors series) Bulma Piccolo Jr. saga.png|Bulma (Dragon Ball franchise) Mimi 01.png|Mimi Tachikawa (Digimon franchise) Lola Loud.png|Lola Loud (The Loud House) X39xc4.png|Chiniro Ogino (Spirited Away) 9E538642-CDFC-4B34-B6D5-B34DC1FFFA9F.gif|Linka (Captain Planet and the Planeteers) Nia Teppelin.jpg|Nia Teppelin (Gurren Lagann) Mako Mankanshoku.jpg|Mako Mankanshoku (Kill la Kill) Category:Blog posts